


Waiting

by TsingaDark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsingaDark/pseuds/TsingaDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that Merlin was good at, it was waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting - Warten](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/186865) by TsingaDark. 



If there was one thing that Merlin was good at, it was waiting. Not because he wanted to but because he had to. He had no other choice than to wait every day. Even when he distracted himself, when he tried to live his life, go out, experience different things, he still knew internally that he was doing all that just to add colour to the waiting. Because without the person he was waiting for, he couldn’t properly live his life. He needed that one specific person, felt tense and restless without them.

Merlin spent many years trying to get rid of this feeling of being lost, of feeling unfulfilled, tried to replace it with something else. But regardless of how much amazing food he ate, how many lovers he had, how much he travelled, he didn’t succeed.

He almost had the feeling that if this continued on forever that he would die of a broken heart eventually. But dying wasn’t an option. He knew that from experience. After he had woken from his first death he had tried a few desperate times to end his own life. But even when he managed to die, a tiny spark of life remained which quickly ignited and burned blazingly.

Merlin scrunched up the bed sheets in his fists. He was so angry about not knowing when all of this would be over, that he was in the mood to smash something. He felt his magic building up inside of him, wrathful and hopeless. His whole body was tense from keeping his magic in check. But the struggle was too much. And he didn’t want to control himself anymore.

He let go for a short moment. Everything went black. It felt like he was falling, towards the jet black hole that he couldn’t escape from, no matter how hard he tried. The blackness had almost completely enveloped him when suddenly a bright light appeared. It came closer and closer and blinded Merlin with its purity. It seemed to whisper, like it wanted to tell him something, but he couldn’t understand it. Desperately he tried to get closer to the light but he was rooted to the spot. The voice that was coming from within the light got louder and louder until a familiar name reached his ears.

_“Arthur.”_

Merlin instantly opened his eyes. The room around him was in ruins. But that didn’t matter anymore. Arthur was back.

The waiting was over.


End file.
